Virginia (Earth-616)
She was modeled using the brainwaves of the Scarlet Witch, a copy of which were given to Vision years ago by Wanda herself as a gift. Using his and Virginia's brainwaves, Vision later created their children, the twins Vivian ("Viv" for short) and Vin. The Visions moved to Arlington, Virginia in order to facilitate Vision becoming the Avengers' White House liaison. The family became instant celebrities, with their neighbors constantly seeking pictures, which they shared online. This caught the attention of Eric (The Grim Reaper) Williams, who became upset that Vision created a family appearing to be happy, when the Williams family wasn't, as well as the fact the Vision's brainwaves were taken from his brother Simon in the first place. One night while their father was away with the Avengers, the Grim Reaper broke into the Visions' home, running Viv through with his scythe. Vin rushed to her aid, but he too was struck down. Virginia then flew into a rage and seemingly beat Eric to death in front of her wounded children with a cookie sheet on their kitchen floor. In an ill-conceived attempt at keeping the harmony of her household, Virginia buried the corpse of the Grim Reaper in their backyard, and lied to Vision about the events that had transpired, claiming the Grim Reaper had fled during the battle. She thought the matter was settled, until she received via mail a phone with a video somebody had recorded of Virginia getting rid of the Reaper's corpse. Virignia was later summoned at midnight to the house of the video's mysterious sender in Alexandria. The man revealed himself to be Leon Kinzky, the father of Chris Kinzky, a young boy who was Viv's lab partner in school. Leon attempted to blackmail Virginia with the recording into making her and her family leave the state. During the confrontation, Leon panicked and drew out a firearm, shooting at Virginia. Virginia phased through the bullets, but the stray shots ended up killing Leon's son, who had just came out of his room to investigate the noise coming from the living room so late at night. Leon blamed Virginia for the incident, threatening to kill her and her family. She reacted violently and knocked him out cold. Virginia quietly fled from the scene. The police later arrived and admitted Leo to a hospital, where he remained in a coma. The Vision ultimately learned the truth of the Grim Reaper's fate after finding his corpse in the backyard by chance, leading Virginia to reveal to him the truth, including the blackmail and the death of Kinzky's son. After an initial violent reaction, the trashing of their home, the Vision understood Virginia's course of action, and decided to remain silent, fearing that revealing the truth would alter negatively the world's perception of him and his family. Even though the Visions attempted to maintain a normal lifestyle, and created an android pet dog named Sparky in the process, the past incidents caused Virginia to act alienated. She began to act more erratically after Vision's "brother" Victor Mancha accidentally killed her son Vin. When the Vision set out to Arlington Courthouse Jail to exact revenge on Victor, Virginia decided to reveal Viv the truth behind Chris Kinzky. Viv's emotional outburst prompted Virginia to let out her anger on Sparky, and she beat the dog to death. Among the dog's remains, Virginia noticed it had ingested a petal of the Wundagore Everbloom, a plant capable of giving a person a vision of the future under certain parameters. With Sparky's death having fulfilled the conditions for the Everbloom to work, Virginia ate the petal. After the petal foretold Virginia that Vision would go down a dark path if he killed Victor Mancha, she flew to the jail, where Vision was confronting Victor, and killed him herself by phasing her arm through his chest and pulling his heart. Virginia and Vision returned home. Fearing the fate of Viv if both of her parents were prosecuted for their actions, Virginia called the detective of Chris Kinzky's murder, Matt Lin, and confessed her crimes, but absolved Vision of his behavior, claiming she had tampered with his operative system. Virginia proceeded to drink a portion of a Zenn-Lavian flying water vase they had in their home, and asked Vision to sit by her side as the liquid started to corrode her body until she died. Vision secretly started building a new body for Virginia which he kept hidden in a pod under the floor of their bedroom. | Personality = | Powers = Similarly to her husband, Virginia possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from her artificial substance and metabolism. Virginia's android body is supposedly a functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unknown synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Density Manipulation: The molecules in Virginia's body are capable of separating or pulling themselves together, thus being able to control her density and solidity. * Superhuman Strength: While Virginia's strength is above human, increasing her density will increase her strength even further. * Intangibility: Virginia can control her density to pass a part or all of her body through solid objects. * Flight: When at a minimum mass, Virginia can fly through the air weightlessly. Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on Virginia's brow absorbs ambient solar energy that her body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Synthezoid Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Vision Family Category:Suicide